Hypnotized
by TheRedFlowerOfFire
Summary: A nation hypnotizes England to fall in love with America. Will America realise what's happening or will everything go as the nation and his boss plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever! **

**I'm so happy right now~... Anyway I hope that you will enjoy the story. ;)**

* * *

I really didn't want to do this but I had to. My new boss ordered me to do so, and what kind of a country would I be if I ignored my boss, who only wanted what was best for the country? But did he really want what was best for the country, or was he simply hungry for power? Why does my work have to be so hard?

"Anyway, I should not think these thoughts; they're so depressing" I say out loud. I think of what I had just said and start to laugh. Man, I really sounded like Spain there, but my laugh died down when I saw England's house. The mere sight of it made me feel as if someone had just punched me. Starting to feel nervous I counted to three before hesitantly knocking on England's door.

_'Take a deep breath; everything will go as planned. Take a deep breath; everything will go as planned.'_ I keep chanting in my head. But so deep in thought was I that I did not notice the door opening at the speed of light until it hit my face. Could this day get any worse?

"Ha! I got you, you bloody frog! That's the payback for saying that my scones tastes like-!" England stopping yelling abruptly when he realised that it was me he hit and not the "bloody frog", and then he backpedalled for all he was worth, "Oh, **! I'm so sorry! It wasn't meant for you! **! I hope France doesn't come soon. Wait here, I'll go and get some tissues for you." And then England hurried back into his house in search of tissues for some reason.

"Tissues? What are you getting those for? Ouch!...My nose really hurts." I put my hand to it to feel if it was broke, and as I did my hand got wet. "…Blood?...Ah, now I get it."

"I hope it's not broken." England yelled from the kitchen.

"I came here because I wanted to show you something!" I yelled back, but it sounded a little weird because I was holding my nose so that it wouldn't bleed so much.

"I found them." England said as he returned to me, "Now, you had better be faster next time. What if you had gotten blood on my door?" England scolded me whilst I held the tissue to my nose to control the bleeding. I stared at him, stunned. How did this become my fault? So I'm the bad guy? How nice.

"So what did you want to show me?" England asked, nonchalantly.

_'Crap! I forgot!'_

"England…I'm so sorry. I hope you will forgive me for this." I say. England gives me a confused look, and he opens his mouth to say something, but before he can say anything I pull out the stone.

England's POV:

France will visit me today, and because of his rude comment concerning my scones last time I will get my revenge by opening the door so fast that it (_hopefully_) breaks his nose. But even if he all he gets is a meagre bruise, I will still be satisfied. I hear someone knock on my door.

_'Shit, it must be France! He's early!'_ I run as fast as I can to my door, stealthily, making next to no noise. Then, quick as a flash, I open the door, and I am filled with glee when I feel France get hit.

"Ha! I got you, you bloody frog! That's the payback for saying that my scones tastes like-!" I then realise that it isn't France I hit._ Dammit_...

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry! It wasn't meant for you! Shit! I hope France doesn't come soon. Wait here, I'll go and get some tissues for you." I say, starting to feel stressed. I already have so many things to do today! I have to talk with France, call America and remind him that he is hosting the world meeting next week (_knowing America, he's probably forgotten_), do my paper work, cook dinner and now I have to take care of this guy! Oh, and the clock says...four o'clock. Just my luck!...So where have I put my tissues?

"I hope it's not broken!" I yell out to him, but who am I kidding? Of course it's broken!

"I came here because I wanted to show you something!" He yelled back at me. It sounded a little funny because of his poor nose. Wait...there was a lot of blood coming out of his nose...then maybe he accidentally got some blood on my door too! Then that means that I have to clean it up. Just great! One more thing to do! Oh! I found the tissues!

I start to walk back to him, saying, "I found them." I hold up the packet of tissues, and he gladly takes them. I check my door for blood as he sorts himself out, and when it appears that my door is still spotless I look back at him. So, is he going to break the silence? Apparently not...And so, I break the silence.

"Now, you had better be faster next time. What if you had gotten blood on my door?" He answers by glaring at me. That is very insulting. Hmm…I think it's best if I start to think on what I want for dinner.

"What did you want to show me?" I ask. So, dinner._ Fish maybe? Yes, fish would be great to eat; I just need to go the supermarket before it closes. But, then again, it takes a long time to cook fish…Maybe I should make something that cooks faster?..._

"England...I'm so sorry. I hope you will forgive me for this." He says. _'Wait. What? What is he talking about?'_ I was about to ask him, but when he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out something shiny, suddenly I could not make any words come out. It was like my body began to shout down. My eyelids started to feel heavy, and then I lost consciousness.

The other person's POV:

When England fell into the trance, I felt really guilty. How can I hypnotize someone without asking? But it's too late to back down now.

I survey England. He is just standing there, with his now half-lidded, dull eyes looking on at my sea blue stone.

"England, do you hear me?" I ask him. He nods in response. "I want you to fall madly in love with America, and you will show it. You will start small, like giving him chocolate, but as the weeks go by you will show it more and more. You will make him fall in love with you in return." I can't help it; I kind of like to have this power.

"Yes..." England says and it snaps me out of my power-hungry thoughts. I'm so sorry, England. I shouldn't think such awful things.

"England, when you come out of this trance, you won't remember that I was here, and you won't remember that I have hypnotised you. You won't think on why you love America. You will come up with any reason and do anything just to be with him, okay? When I walk away, you will wake up from this trance." _Oh, I almost forgot!_ Quickly, I whispered something to England – something my boss had reminded me of a hundred times. I remember him saying _'Do not forget this!'_before I left.

Once I had finishing whispering to England, I began to slowly walk away, and as soon I was over ten foot away from England's house, I ran.

After three minutes of running, I needed a stop to catch my breath. I was now in a forest and upon a little meandering path. I stopped to lean against the sturdy trunk of a nearby tree; however, while I was leaning against the tree I heard someone whistle…and it was getting closer! _Think fast!...I need somewhere to hide! Ehh...Behind a tree? No, it's so easy to see me. Ehh...There! In that bush!_I hurriedly jump into the bush, just as I hear someone walk past me, and I carefully peek out of my hiding place to see who it is. It's France! Thank God he did not see me; it would have been hard to make up a convincing story as to why I am so close to England's house.

Once France had passed, I quietly crept out of the bushes and continued my walk home, but my whole body was really itchy…_Wait, don't tell me that bush was_...I walked back to the bush and look at it, worriedly. Yes. It was a poisonous bush. How wonderful. Why does stuff like this always happen to me? Regardless of my irritated skin, I managed to proceed to hobble on home, and hoped that I had done my job well.

* * *

**So... What do you think? Do you want to give me points in your reviews? Like 0-10.**

**10 is 'I love it!', 5 is 'okay' and 0 is 'My eyes! It burns! Take it away! Take it away!'**

**Please review you make many persons happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter and sorry for the wait!**

**I want to thank my wonderful editor AnorexicWalrus for helping me. I would be nothing without her, trust me. I also want to thank Patrycja444d for giving me the idea to write this story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not Hetalia or the movie "I am Legend"**

* * *

France's POV:

Why do I have to walk through a forest to get to England? I don't have trouble with walking, but sometimes it feels like someone is watching me, and this time I could have _sworn _that someone was watching me from a bush. I turned my head just a little to peek at the bush beside me, and as soon as I saw it I could tell that it was poisonous. I'm getting paranoid – nobody would hide in a poisonous bush; it's probably just an animal.

After walking a few more minutes I knew that I was close to England's house. Oh! Look there is _Angleterre_. Why is he sitting outside, and without his jacket?

"_Bonjour, Angleterre!_" I exclaim, "Did you really miss me so much that you'd wait outside? I'm flattered."

"I don't miss you, frog face!" he yells back at me. _Onhonhonhon_...I get never tired of his short temper.

"Now, tell me. Why are you outside without a jacket? You do know that the warm summer days are already gone. Oh, I'm sorry, maybe you haven't notice because the only thing you do is sit inside, drinking your stupid tea and reading a book?" _Angleterre _mumbles something unintelligible in reply.

"What did you say? I could not quite hear it."

"It wasn't like I chose to be here..." _Angleterre_mumbled just loud enough so that I could hear.

"_Angleterre_, if I did not know better, I would say that you were embarrassed about something."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHUT UP! Stop wasting my time! I have stuff to do! Our meeting is over!" he yells at me before he storms off into the forest.

"What? Our meeting hasn't even begun. Wait! Where are you going? _Angleterre_!" I am absolutely flabbergasted. How can he leave someone as handsome as me? Hmm...Did he leave his door unlocked? _Onhonhonhon_...Maybe if I take a little peek inside his house I could find something interesting.

I go to the door, pull down the handle, and...Ehh? It's locked? I glare at the door. Stupid door. Wait, is that blood? Why is there blood on _Angleterre's_ door? How did that get there? Knowing _Angleterre_, he would clean that up as soon as he saw it.

"_Angleterre_! Why is there blood on your door? _Angleterre_!" I yell as I start running after him. But it was quite meaningless – he was long gone.

America's POV:

"Ahh~! That pizza was great! Right, Tony? Oh, that's right Tony isn't home today." I said to nobody. Today Tony was visiting his parents (or something). Now that I think back, didn't Tony say he would be away for a month?

"I'm bored! Can't someone knock on my door?!" I listen closely... nobody is knocking. The only thing I hear is the rain. Such boring weather. Hmm...it's raining quite hard right now.

_Ding-dong! _

Yay! Someone is visiting me! Without a second thought I ran to get the door. Hehe...Iggy would probably yell at me and say that I shouldn't open my door without looking who it is was first.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! Didn't I teach you better than that?! If you are all alone and don't expect a visit then you should NOT open your door without looking at who it is first!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Iggy! What the heck, dude? Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack! But I'm a hero, and heroes don't get heart attacks."

"Oh, please~ There is no need to overreact like that. If you ever do have a heart attack it's going to be because of all that junk food you eat, and, if you haven't noticed, it's raining pretty hard, and I am soaked. Now let me in, you bloody git...By the way, I will stay here until the world meeting ends."

"Yeah, sure, Iggy! Come inside! Hey, why don't you have your jacket? You must be freezing." Then my mind registers what he said. "Wait. What? What do you mean _"I will stay here until the meeting ends"?_Sure, some nations come a day early, but not a full month early! And the world meeting is held at China's place this time!"

"No, you bloody idiot. The world meeting is held at _your_place next week." He says calmly.

"Oh...But still isn't it a little bit early? And don't you always stay at a hotel?" I ask.

"Well...that's true, but...my wallet...my house...and...can't get in." England mumbled, avoiding eye contact. I did not catch everything he said, but because I'm a hero I heard some of it. Wait...is England blushing? It must be my imagination. England would never blush, and if he did then he would try to hide it, and from what I can see, he is not trying. So it must be my imagination, but still, he looks kind of cute.

"Why can't you get into your own house?"

"I...I'd rather not tell you...So let me in now!" Maybe he's just red in the face by anger and embarrassment?

"No. Tell me or you're not coming in." I said, giving him a stern look. I know I'm being rather harsh, but if I don't then he won't tell me why, and I want to know.

"What?! I raised you and this is how you thank me? I...I will..." England will get tired of all the screaming soon…hopefully. And he did, as he eventually mumbled, "I lost my keys..."

"How did you lose your keys, England?" I ask. I feel so close to the answer that I can taste it.

"... France was visiting me but...BUT HE WAS LATE SO I THOUGHT I WOULD GO AND MEET HIM! I LOCKED THE DOOR AND STARTED WALKING BUT THEN REALISED THAT I LEFT MY JACKET INSIDE, AND WHEN I GOT BACK THE KEYS WERE GONE!" England yelled at the top of his lungs.

"...Wow, calm down, Iggy! Of course you can stay. Just come inside. After all, I'm the hero." I grin at him while stepping aside so he come in. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't at least a little shocked. To be honest, I thought that England would talk as fast as he could about what happened, not scream. England only nodded. I think he's still trying to catch his breath.

"The shower is upstairs." I tell him.

"What? Why do I need a shower?" England asks, looking a little confused over the fast change of topic.

"Well, as you said before, you're soaked, and a warm shower will do you good." _And maybe you will have calmed down after that_, I add in my head. "I can get you some dry clothes, and after that we can watch a movie. Do you want something to eat after the shower? I just had pizza, but I can cook some noodles for you if you want." I try my best to be nice and polite – I think it's best if I don't make him angry again.

"Yes, thank you, but I can cook them myself." he says. He gives me a warning look that says, _If you say something about my cooking, I will slaughter you_. That is not a look you want to see.

"Yeah, that's true, but it will go faster if I cook while you're in the shower." I can see that he thinks about it. _Please agree, please agree_, I think, because I know that if England cooks he will ask me to taste it, and England does not take no for an answer.

"... Okay. I guess that makes sense." he says finally.

"Oh, thank God!...I mean, I'll go and get some clothes for you!...BYE!" With almost inhuman speed I ran to my room. That was dangerous. How could I let that slip? England is already angry – I don't want him to be more pissed off.

I go to my wardrobe and take out a white T-shirt, sweatpants and socks, and...shall I take boxers with me too? I guess I can take them. After all, it is better if I give them to him when he won't need them than not giving them to him when he does need them.

Satisfied, I walk to the bathroom where the shower is. Being the great hero I am, I open the door and yell:

"The hero is here with your cloth-..." I stop when I see England. He doesn't have his military uniform on. To be more specific, he doesn't have anything on him, expect his boxers, which he was about to take off when I came in. I can see England turn to stone and slowly turn around to look at me.

There is an awkward pause, and then he explodes.

"You bloody git! Why don't you knock?! Get out! Get out and close the door!" England yells at me. Not waiting a second, England pushes me out and slams the door shut. Then, a couple of seconds later, he opens the door slightly and sticks out his hand.

"Give me the clothes, please." he says. Still in shock, I give England what he asks for.

"Aren't you going to cook some food?" England asks in an annoyed tone. That gets my brain working again.

"Oh! Yes...I'll go now...and cook some food." Is it just me or is it hot in here? Am I blushing? No, why would I blush after seeing England almost naked? I mean, dude! It's England – he's like a brother to me, right? But damn, he looked really hot in just a pair of boxers...Wait! I did not just think that! Stupid brain. We are like brothers, and a brother does not get attracted to his brother.

_Who said you were attracted to him?_My brain asks (or thinks, or whatever brains do) and at that moment I decided that my brain had a mind of its own.

_What?!...You...You...I am going to ignore you..._

_Good luck – you will need it,_it tells me. But I keep my word – I ignore it and start cooking.

When I was done with the noodles I could still hear the water running and that meant England hadn't finished his shower yet, which meant that I would be alone with my thoughts. So to prevent my brain from talking rubbish again, I decided to prepare a movie. It was a new horror movie from my country called _I Am Legend_, but before I could get lost in my thoughts about it I hear England's footsteps.

"The food is in kitchen. I will go and get it as soon as I start the movie." I tell him.

"Are you going to watch a horror movie?" I hear England say, and I did not miss the _I-think-that's-a stupid-idea _tone he said it in.

"Don't be silly, Iggy! I'm not going to watch it alone. You will also watch it." I turn around and give him a big smile.

"Oh, hell no!" he says giving me a glare. Lucky for me, I know how to make him change his mind.

"If you watch it...I'll buy you tea." I already know that I have won. England doesn't have any money so he can't buy tea himself. I am his only hope.

"...Real tea? Not that kind you Americans call tea." He looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"I can give you money and then you can purchase any tea you want." Sometimes England is so predictable.

"...Fine...I'll watch your stupid movie." he says, trying to sound irritated, but I can see that he is pleased.

"Yes! I knew it! Wait here, Iggy! I will go and get your noodles!" I say and start running to get the food.

When I came back I see England sitting on the couch, and he has a blanket wrapped around him.

"Hey, Iggy, I want some of the blanket too." I whine. Without giving me so much as a glance he freed himself from the blanket so that I could have some of it.

"Thanks, dude. And here are your noodles." I say, giving him another one of my hero smiles. England takes the noodles and turns around to face me.

"Thanks." he says, and now he gives me a smile. It's not like one of my cool, big hero smiles that show your teeth. No, it's just a simple smile, where your lips are upturned but it still makes me happy. England's smile reminds me of those smiles he gave me when I was a colony, but it's not the exact same smile. I can't put my finger on what's different so I just let it go.

"Okay! Now, let's watch the movie!" I announce, grabbing the remote and starting the movie. I hear England sigh.

Two hours later:

"Ha...That was a good movie." I say, turning off the TV. If someone were to claim that my voice sounded shaky then they'd be lying! I mean, after all, I'm a hero, and heroes do not get scared. Not even by pale, evil human 'zombies' that live in dark places, come out at night, and try to kill you. Nope, I am not scared at all...Oh, god! Is that one of them!?...No, wait...it's...it's just a tree...

America get yourself together! YOU. ARE. NOT. SCARED. Besides, you are not alone. England is still here. Maybe I should ask him what he thought about the movie?

"Hey, Iggy, what did you think about the movie?" I ask while looking out the window just in case there were any 'zombies'.

"..."

"Iggy?" I ask again, and again I get no reply.

Deciding that there were no zombies I turn around to look at England and find that he is just sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Iggy?" I whisper while shaking him. To my surprise England's body just slides down to my shoulder.

"Iggy? What are you doing?" _Is he dead? No, England can't be dead! He's-_, but before I could think more I got interrupted by England.

"Hmm... Stupid... America..." he mumbled. Oh...So England is only sleeping...I knew that! Now I should carry him to bed. Do I even have a room prepared? I don't think so, but I can't leave him on the couch because then he would probably have a sore neck when he wakes up. What should I do?...

…I know! England can sleep in my bed so can I sleep on the couch. After all, I actually am the hero.

Now that I had made up my mind, I got off the couch, carefully, so England would not wake up, and then I picked him up, bridal style, and carried him up to my room. I lay him gently down on my king sized bed and tucked him in.

England looks so calm when he is sleeping. He doesn't have that frown...Oh, wait, now it's back again. I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. Hehe...Looking at England made me realize how tired I am, and my bed looks really inviting. I wish I could say the same about the couch.

And that's when it hit me.

My bed is big enough for three people, so England will not notice if I sleep in it too, and if I can wake up before England then he will never know about it! Goodbye, couch and hello, bed!... "Brain, I said that I would ignore you, but if you wake me up before England then I promise I will listen on your theories." _Not_, I coughed.

Without waiting for an answer I walk to the other side of the bed and slip under the duvet, and as soon as my head had touched the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

**So... Did you guys like it?**

**Anyway in the first chapter I said that you could rate my storys 1-10. You do not need to do that anymore. I only said that to make it easier for you to know what to say in your review.**

**Did you think 'Americas-brain-has-a-mind-of-it's-own' joke was funny? If not please tell me and I wont use it anymore (I thought it was hilarious)**

**Do you have any ideas of how England should seduce America. Let me hear them because I have none :(**


End file.
